onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
All That You Can't Leave Behind
"All That You Can't Leave Behind", alternatively known as "Where I End And You Begin" is the fifth episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 5th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 21, 2003. Lucas asks Keith to play with him in the annual "Father and Son" basketball game, and realizes he got the better father figure after Dan publicly humiliates Nathan on the court. Also, Peyton has a hard time dealing with the anniversary of her mother's death and finds a comforting ally in Whitey. Synopsis runs a red light.]] Peyton is in her car waiting at a green light. Distressed and upset, Peyton sees a car come behind her and begin using their horn at her as well as shouting insults. The lights then turn to red and Peyton speeds through a number of red lights with cars almost crashing into her but her not getting hurt. As this is happening, Haley walks into the cafe, where Lucas is, realizing he is there, slowly turns around and walks the other way. Lucas runs after her and asks why she is always with Nathan and Haley tells Lucas about the tutoring and that it was a deal they made so that Nathan would back off of Lucas, Haley then walks off. As Haley leaves, Lucas spots Peyton speeding past all the red lights. The following day, Tim and Nathan are playing basketball and talking about Peyton, who recently finished with Nathan. Nathan is still in denial and tells Tim that Peyton and him will be back together when she isn't so 'PMS.' Dan returns home from a run and interrupts the two boys, he shoots a basketball through a hoop and tells Nathan that he will be playing him in the annual Tree Hill Ravens Father-Son game. Obviously competitive with each other, Nathan scores a basket showing up Dan's attempt. yells at Brooke during practice.]] Meanwhile, Lucas and Haley begin talking and begin to put all this behind them, just as they seem to be recovering their friendship, Lucas tells Haley that he is fine and doesn't need protecting by Haley so she doesn't have to tutor Nathan. Haley tells Lucas that she promised Nathan she won't stop tutoring him or else she will be as bad as Lucas 'thinks' Nathan is. In the paper, there is an article on the scott brothers and the father and son game. The article discusses Lucas and Nathan playing together against their shared father, Dan is less than happy to see this article. At the school, Brooke and Peyton are talking about her and Nathan. Peyton is still adamant that her and Nathan are still over for good. When Brooke sees Lucas, she goes over to start flirting with him. She tells him that his picutre in the newspaper should have less clothes. As Brooke is talking to Lucas, Lucas is more interested in Haley and Nathan as they are talking and seem very close together, he finds this very hard to watch. At practice, Brooke and the cheerleading team are practicing their routine. As the cheerleading captain, Brooke corrects some of Peyton's moves and Peyton begins arguing with her about how irrelevant cheerleading is to her and should be to everyone else. The argument forces Peyton to storm out of practice as the rest of the gym watches her do so. After school, Lucas and Keith are in the garage. Lucas is still not very keen on playing with Dan and decides to invite Keith to play against him as Keith has been like a Dad since Dan left Karen. Keith accepts his invitation as Dan shows up at the garage. Dan starts taunting Lucas saying that he will be playing at his best and is really competitive towards his son. When Dan finds out Keith is also playing, Dan begins to show some jealousy of their relationship and tells Lucas he has no right to the name 'Scott'. Lucas tells Dan that he is not really his father and never has been as he was never there for him. Watching Dan leave the garage, Lucas tells Keith he wants to change his name as he hates having to share the same name as Nathan and Dan. After visiting the garage, Dan goes to see Whitey. In an effort to get Keith and possibly Lucas out of the game, he tries to make Whitey see that Keith is not Lucas' father so he shouldn't be able to play. Whitey will not listen though and tells Dan that the feeling he is feeling won't go away until he realizes the mistake he has made with Lucas. Back at the cafe, Lucas is telling Karen about changing his name, and Karen begins telling Lucas about how Dan told her he would finish the last semester of school and then leave for Lucas and her. But as Karen was giving birth, he didn't show up, but Karen still believed Dan hadn't left her so gave Lucas the last name 'Scott,' so in some ways Lucas has no ties to the name, however, it was Keith who showed up at his birth and it is the only time Karen has ever seen Keith cry. tries to stop Peyton.]] Whitey decides to take a trip to the graveyard, the graveyard where his dead wife Camilla is buried. On arrival, he sees Peyton at the grave of her mother's. Peyton is very upset and Whitey begins to comfort her and telling her about her mother and his dead wife. Whitey tells Peyton that although they are dead, they can still listen to her and that's why he goes and talks to his wife. Meanwhile, Nathan is getting tutored by Haley and he gets a paper back from class with the grade D+. Although better than normal, Nathan admits that he has been distracted by him and Peyton. Haley begins telling Nathan that maybe he should have treated her with more respect and they wouldn't have broken up. Nathan begins getting defensive and tells Haley that she knows nothing about him and Peyton so stay out of their business. and Peyton discuss their losses.]] After school, Lucas is working in the cafe when he sees Peyton in her car again, sitting at a green light. Instead of this time watching her drive through all the red lights, Lucas bravely steps into her car and tells her he is not getting out until she talks to him. Peyton tells Lucas to get ready then and begins driving through the red lights once again risking her own life as well as Lucas' life. Reaching the end of the stream of red lights, Peyton stops the car in distress. She tells Lucas about how her mom died, by running one red light. The point in her driving through all the red lights is because she doesn't understand how she can run so many and not be killed where as her mom was killed by one. She then tells Lucas to get out the car and she drives off leaving him alone. Meanwhile, Dan and Keith meet up again. Dan, obviously wanting to win the game, tells Keith to start practicing for the game, where as Keith views it as a bit of fun. Keith tells Dan that he was out of line to tell Lucas he did not deserve the Scott name and just because he is disappointed in them, doesn't mean they aren't just as disappointed in Dan. Peyton drives to a bridge near Tree Hill, where Whitey also ends up. Whitey starts talking about her mom again and about how she would be proud of Peyton. Back at the tutoring centre, Nathan and Haley are having another revision session. Nathan begins to come to terms with Peyton and him breaking up for good. Haley then reveals to him that he got an 81 in his test and has passed. tells Peyton that he misses her.]] Later on, when Haley and Lucas meet up, their friendship is still recovering and Haley begins asking Lucas to support her with her decision to tutor Nathan. She says that Nathan has not been as bad as he was before tutoring and it is nothing more than just tutoring him. Keith and Lucas are also talking about the father son game. Keith tells Lucas is was honored when asked to play by Lucas and Karen thinks it's a good idea. Keith tells Lucas that them two are his family, him and Dan were never close and he hardly knows Nathan. Dan reveals to Deb that he preferred life in high school, much to Deb's unhappiness, Lucas finds Peyton and tells her that he wished he could exchange his Dad's life for her mother's. Peyton thanks Lucas but walks off telling Lucas not to spoil their moment. Meanwhile, Nathan approaches Peyton and tells her he misses her and wants to get back together. He tells her to be at the game tonight if she wants this too. and Nathan face off on the basketball court.]] It's the night of the father and son basketball game. Upon entering the gym, a happy Haley runs up to Nathan and congratulates him on getting an 84 on his test. Haley hugs him in excitement as Lucas watches on from a distance. As they are hugging, Nathan looks up at Lucas and smirks at him smugly, angering Lucas and making his and Haley's relationship seem a plan. In the changing rooms, Keith is telling his team mates that he is a stand in for one of the boys who doesn't have a father as Dan watches on unhappily. As the two teams enter the arena, Lucas walks past Haley completely ignoring her adn then the game begins. The sons of the game begin to show up the parents playing tricks on them like spinning the ball on their finger and even hitting the ball around their vest. The game is good fun and the Dads begin losing badly. Suddenly, the game turns competitive when Dan challenges Nathan to face off with each other, Keith is eventually forced to step in due to the seriousness of Dan towards his son. As the game reaches half time, we see Peyton in her car and driving through the red lights again. This time, Peyton is almost crashed into and realizing what she is doing and that she has almost been killed breaks down in tears at the side of the road. Haley fins Lucas and asks what is wrong. Lucas yells at her telling her that he saw her and Nathan hugging before the game. Haley explains that it was because they got a good score in one of Nathan's paper, but Lucas compliments Haley's bracelet, which Nathan previously gave her, and walks off. drives through green lights.]] Back in the game, Nathan tells Dan it's game over as they are about to win, and the game is changed to next hoop wins. Getting overly competitive, Dan tackles Nathan purposely and Nathan seems to be in a lot of pain. Dan leaves his son to pick himself up until Lucas intervenes and asks Nathan if he wants to take Dan down. Nathan tells him yes but he wants to do it himself. The game continues and Lucas passes Nathan the ball for the scoring point. However, Nathan stops playing and tells Dan if he wants to win so bad, he can have it, surprisingly, Dan takes the opportunity and brings the father's team to victory. Nathan responds to this by telling his Dad he will never be better than him, and what he did just proved it. After the game, Lucas finds Keith and tells him he is keeping the 'Scott' name to use it the same way in which Keith does, not his father. Leaving the gym, Nathan sees Peyton waiting outside, thinking she is there for him, Nathan goes up and thanks her for coming. Peyton turns around and asks Nathan if he knows her Mom died 7 years ago today, but Nathan didn't know, she then tells Nathan she is not there for him, Lucas then walks out the door as Peyton stares back at. Understanding what happens, Nathan is forced to accept that Peyton has left him for good. Peyton then walks away from both boys and drives home, through green lights. Memorable Quotes :"So you can stop tutoring Nathan now" :"Um, no I can't" :"Haley!" :"Lucas, I can't. I promised him. If I break that promise I'm just as bad as you think he is" ::- Lucas Scott and Haley James :"Hey cutie, I saw picture in the paper, personally, I think it didn't do you justice...No, far too much clothing" ::- Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott :"You're not my father and you never were" ::- Lucas Scott to Dan Scott :"My mom ran one red light, I run them all the time and nothing happens, it's not fair" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Lucas Scott :"You know, you can be ashamed of me and you can be ashamed of Lucas, but what makes you think we're not just as ashamed of you?" ::- Keith Scott to Dan Scott :"I do know one thing, your mother's proud of you" ::- Whitey Durham to Peyton Sawyer :"Well actually I'm just a stand in, one of the boys doesn't have a father" ::- Keith Scott :"Any of you gimme me your best game and, uh, I'm gonna hurt ya" ::- Keith Scott to basketball team :"You never beat me Dad, you never will" ::- Nathan Scott to Dan Scott :"You know my mom died tonight, seven years ago? You didn't know cos you never asked. I didn't come her for you tonight" :"Then why did you come?" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott :"You know, me and Peyton broke up." :"Peyton and I." :"What, she broke up with you, too? I just, I didn't know she was gonna take it that hard. She went off on Brooke at practice. I'm kinda worried about her." :"Well, maybe you should have worried more about her when you were together. I'm sorry, but come on. It's true." :"No, you don't know the first thing about Peyton and I." :"Me and Peyton." :"Whatever." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott Voiceover :"John Steinbeck once wrote “It seems to me that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying and try so to live for our death brings no pleasure on the world." ::- Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Remedy" - Hot Water Music * "Hard To Find" - American Analog Set * "I Was On A Mountain" - Hot Water Music * "Want To Be Bad" - Tegan & Sara * "I Don't Wanna Be" - Gavin DeGraw * "Glad To Be Alive" - Low Flying Owls * "Many Rivers To Cross" - Jimmy Cliff This episode's title originated from the album All That You Can't Leave Behind, originally sung by U2. This alternative title originated from the song Where I End And You Begin, originally sung by Radiohead. Trivia *This is the first time we find out Peytons mother died in a car crash. Episode References * Lucas comments on Haley's bracelet that Nathan gave her in in Are You True? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith